toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Toji Detective Story
Event Duration: March 22, 2019 12:00 PM - March 30, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to April 6, 2019. Background Event Details Story Quests Event Map Schedule Event maps drop a particular amount of a specific item based on the day. Limited missions require players to gather an amount of Colored Sashes to obtain Pastry Chef costumes for main members without such costumes after the release of White Day Wars. Challenge- and Bonus-difficulty event maps drop the exclusive 1st Anniversary Gift. 150 1st Anniversary Gifts can be exchanged for a 4★ Blooming Gem. These maps are available at the following times: * March 27 to 29: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM, 11:00 PM - 11:59 PM * March 30: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM Event Maps: Extermination Missions Event Maps: Maki's SOS Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Sayaka Itomi (Shinsengumi) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Mirja Kitora (Shinsengumi) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 1 * 4★ Kanami Etou (Ceremonial Dress - Purification) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Mihono Asakura (Ceremonial Dress - Purification) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Chie Setouchi (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Mai Yanase (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Kaoru Mashiko (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Hiyori Juujou (Ceremonial Dress - Purification) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Yume Tsubakuro (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Kiyoka Musumi (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Yomi Satsuki (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Suzuka Konohana (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 15% Support Members * 4★ Sana Maniwa (Shinsengumi) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Yurina Matsunaga (Shinsengumi) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 3★ Akane Maruyama (Shinsengumi) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Kazumi Watanuki (Shinsengumi) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Yukari Origami (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Ema Hashima (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Tsugumi Ban (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Keiko Hashi (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 4★ Iroha Gojou (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Wakako Naeba (Dress) - Event Point Gain + 3% Okatana * 3★ Nenedekirimaru - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Tachibana - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Tachibana - Event Point Gain + 10% * 1★ Tachibana - Event Point Gain + 5% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Rewards Event Point Rewards Item Exchange Shop Shinsengumi Banner Antique Gold Coin (Red Sash) Antique Gold Coin (Green Sash) Antique Gold Coin (Blue Sash) Antique Gold Coin (White Sash) Antique Gold Coin (Yellow Sash) Antique Gold Coin (Purple Sash) Ranking Rewards Among the rewards for this Ranking Event are 2★ Wooden Charms (Bleeding Resist), up to four Maki Shidou (Shinsengumi) copies for a full Limit Break and up to four Maki Shidou (Shinsengumi) Blooming Gems for a full Base Up. Category:Events